


Where Did Josh's Friend Get all that Black Eyeliner?

by StarMaamMke



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, San Diego Comic-Con, cosplay love, not necessarily romantic but a reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: Greg and Rebecca bump into each other at a convention.(Response to an AU prompt on my @StarMaamMke tumblr. Follow me, I'm nice!)





	Where Did Josh's Friend Get all that Black Eyeliner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



“Cookie, I’m too sick to leave the room. Go on without me and have fun,” Paula Proctor, hair still in rollers for her Peggy Carter cosplay, whined from her hotel bed.

“I told you not to get Sushi from a food cart, Paula!” Rebecca “Captain America” Bunch scolded, stomping one foot. Everything was ruined. She couldn’t just walk into the Con being plain-old Captain America. She needed her best friend. 

“I took a gamble and lost. I’m sorry, sweetie, but you’ll have a great time on your own.”

_______

Rebecca was sulking. This was supposed to be her last hurrah before exacting her revenge on Josh Chan. Valencia and Heather had already ended up cancelling due to lack of interest (Valencia) and lack of money (Heather). Only Paula had been game, even sitting back as Rebecca scoured the internet for costume pieces and spent the usual small fortune on them, once located. 

Well now what? Rebecca had nobody to enjoy her first convention experience with. 

“Everyone leaves me,” she muttered before reciting The List, like a Red, White and Blue Arya Stark. “Dad, Robert, Greg–…”

“Yes?” A familiar voice from behind gave her a violent start. She turned slowly, pulse racing, head dizzy with anticipation. 

It was hard to be sure, but underneath all the black clothing, dark wig and war paint was a face Rebecca knew all too well. “Greg!” Putting aside all feelings of abandonment, all the hurt and the insults and the general shittiness, Rebecca dropped her shield and threw herself into Greg Serrano’s arms. 

“That’s the Winter Soldier to you, Bunch,” he whispered. Her heart sang as his arms came up to return the embrace, lifting her from the ground. “You look so heroic.”

“Shut up,” she sobbed.


End file.
